kuroshitsujifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Monochrome no Kiss
300px|right Monochrome no Kiss (jap. モノクロのキス Monokuro no Kisu, pl. Monochromatyczny pocałunek) – piosenka przewodnia wykorzystana w openingach serialu anime Kuroshitsuji, pojawiła się w 24 odcinkach i towarzyszyły jej dwie różne animacje (pierwsza: odc. 1-16, druga: odc. 17-24). Singel Monochrome no Kiss został wydany przez zespół SID 29 października 2008 r., ukazały się cztery edycje: regularna, limitowana A, limitowana B i „Kuroshitsuji”. Jest to 11 singel ogólnie i pierwszy pod większą wytwórnią. Sprzedał się w nakładzie egzemplarzy. Słowa Wersja TV 1 |-|Japońskie = 出会いに色はなくて　モノクロ　吹き抜ける 痛みごと　君　委ねましょう 溶けたの　やっかいな　氷みたいな私を 優しくすくって　上唇で遊ぶ それでもひとつの愛の形を探す 遠くよりも今を結んだ　枯れた瞳は できればこのまま　包まれて終わりたい その願いは　夜は　虚しく　朝を連れてくる 優しくて　熱くて　卑怯なキスで 彩ってよ　最後の夜　月が照らしてる |-|Romaji = deai ni iro wa nakute monokuro fukinukeru suzushii yubi temaneku mama ni toketa ato no yakkai na koori mitai na watashi wo yasashiku sukutte uwakuchibiru de asobu sore demo hitotsu no ai no katachi wo sagasu tooku yori mo ima wo musunda kareta hitomi wo dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai sono negai wa yoru wa munashiku asa wo tsurete kuru yasashikute atsukute hikyou na kisu de irodotte yo saigo no yoru tsuki ga terashiteru Wersja TV 2 |-|Japońskie = あれから幾らか　夜　好きにもなりました 依存の海　息も忘れて 夢中のその手前で　生塗さだけ残して 引き際の美学　得意げなキス嫌う 一人にしないで　もう察して　彩めて どの言葉も　君の部屋では　すり抜けてゆくの できればこのまま　包まれて終わりたい その願いは　夜は　虚しく　朝を連れてくる 優しくて　熱くて　卑怯なキスで 彩ってよ　最後の夜　月が照らしてる |-|Romaji = Are kara ikura ka yoru Suki ni mo narimashita Izon no umi iki mo wasurete Muchuu no sono temae de namanuru sa dake wo nokoshite Hikigiwa no bigaku tokuige na kissu kirau Hitori ni shinai de mou sasshite ayamete Dono kotoba mo kimi no heya de wa surinukete iku no Dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai Sono negai wa yoru wa munashiku asa wo tsurete kuru Yasashikute atsukute hikyou na kisu de Irodotte yo saigo no yoru tsuki ga terashiteru Pełna wersja |-|Japońskie = 出会いに色はなくて　モノクロ　吹き抜ける 痛みごと　君　委ねましょう 傷跡　強くなぞる　容赦ない秋がきて 涼しい指　手招くままに 溶けたの　やっかいな　氷みたいな私を 優しくすくって　上唇で遊ぶ それでもひとつの愛の形を探す 遠くよりも今を結んだ　枯れた瞳は できればこのまま　包まれて終わりたい 二人で秘めた　淡い肌　月も隠れてる あれから幾らか　夜　好きにもなりました 依存の海　息も忘れて 夢中のその手前で　生塗さだけ残して 引き際の美学　得意げなキス嫌う 一人にしないで　もう察して　彩めて どの言葉も　君の部屋では　すり抜けてゆくの 乱れて　眠って　それ以上を教えて？ 笑顔の問いに　迷う吐息　月だけが見てる 次の長い針が　天井に届く頃には 君はもういない　私はもういらない それでも確かに愛の形を探した 遠くよりも今を結んだ　濡れた瞳は できればこのまま　包まれて終わりたい その願いは　夜は　虚しく　朝を連れてくる 優しくて　熱くて　卑怯なキスで 彩ってよ　最後の夜　月が照らしてる |-|Romaji = deai ni iro wa nakute monokuro fukinukeru itami goto kimi yudanemashou kizu ato tsuyoku nazoru yousha nai aki ga kite suzushii yubi temaneku mama ni toketa ato no yakkai na koori mitai na watashi wo yasashiku sukutte uwakuchibiru de asobu sore demo hitotsu no ai no katachi wo sagasu tooku yori mo ima wo musunda kareta hitomi wo dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai futari de himeta awai hada tsuki mo kakureteru are kara ikura ka yoru suki ni mo narimashita izon no umi iki mo wasurete muchuu no sono temae de namanuru sa dake wo nokoshite hikigiwa no bigaku tokuige na kissu kirau hitori ni shinai de mou sasshite ayamete dono kotoba mo kimi no heya de wa surinukete iku no midarete nemutte sore ijyou wo oshiete? egao no toi ni mayou toiki tsuki dake ga miteru tsugi no nagai hari ga tenjyou no todoku koro ni wa kimi wa mou inai watashi wa mou iranai sore demo tashika ni ai no katachi wo sagashita tooku yori mo ima wo musunda kureta hitomi wo dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai sono negai wa yoru wa munashiku asa wo tsurete kuru yasashikute atsukute hikyou na kisu de irodotte yo saigo no yoru tsuki ga terashiteru |-|Polskie tłumaczenie = Podmuch czerni i bieli poprzez nasze bezbarwne spotkanie. Tobie powierzę me cierpienie. Zacięta jesień, która pełna sił tropi moje blizny, zbliża się Podczas, gdy twoje zimne palce przywołują mnie do siebie. Po tym jak chciałem utonąć, ty czule mnie uratowałeś. Nieznośny, lodowaty i igrający ze wszystkim wokoło pocałunek. Mimo wszystko, szukam prawdziwej istoty miłości. Twoje niewzruszone oczy łączą to co jest teraz odległe. Gdybym mógł, chciałbym byś ty w chwili śmierci okrył mnie całunem. Razem, skrywamy nasze lepsze ja, księżyc także się ukrywa. W jak wiele nocy przybywałem odtąd do miłości? W morzu zależności, zapominam nawet o oddychaniu. Jeszcze z twym urzekającym, twoim jedynym, zostawionym w tyle letnim ciepłem. Nie lubię twego zarozumiałego pocałunku, gdy w sztuce wiedzy jestem zrezygnowany. Nie zostawiaj mnie samego, weź moją wskazówkę i ubarw me istnienie. Jakie słowa wymkną się z twego pokoju? Niepewny byt, zasypianie – Powiesz mi o rzeczach ponad tamte? Jedynie księżyc dostrzega westchnienia zabłąkane w pytaniach uśmiechów. Kiedy kolejne długie igły wskazują na pułap. Nie możesz być jeszcze bliżej, nie mogę potrzebować cie jeszcze bardziej. Mimo wszystko, zdecydowanie szukam prawdziwej miłości. Twe zapłakane oczy łączą to co jest teraz odległe. Gdybym mógł, chciałbym byś ty w chwili śmierci okrył mnie całunem. Twoje życzenie i noc, cały czas na próżno sprowadzają poranek. Opisuje twój delikatny, namiętny, choć tchórzliwy pocałunek. Księżyc oświetla noc naszego końca. en:Monochrome Kiss de:Kiss of Monochrome es:Monochrome Kiss ru:Monochrome Kiss Kategoria:Opening